Bluetooth is a short-distance radio technology standard in which a variety of types of devices are wirelessly connected at a short distance and data is exchanged. If wireless communication is to be performed between two devices using Bluetooth communication, a user performs a procedure for discovering Bluetooth devices to be communicated with each other and requesting connection between the Bluetooth devices. In embodiments of the present invention, a device may mean an apparatus or equipment.
In this case, a user may discover a Bluetooth device using a Bluetooth communication method to be used using a Bluetooth device and perform connection.
A Bluetooth communication method includes a Bluetooth Basic Rate/Enhanced Data Rate (BR/EDR) method and a Bluetooth Low Energy (LE) method, that is, a low power method. The Bluetooth BR/EDR method means a classic Bluetooth method. The classic Bluetooth method includes Bluetooth technologies from Bluetooth 1.0 to Bluetooth 2.1 using a basic rate and a Bluetooth technology which is supported from Bluetooth 2.0 and uses an enhanced data rate.
Bluetooth devices include products not having a display and/or a user interface. The complexity of connection/management/control/disconnection between a variety of types of Bluetooth devices and Bluetooth devices which belong to the variety of types of Bluetooth devices and to which similar technologies have been applied is increasing.
Alternatively, Bluetooth may have relatively high speed using relatively low energy and a low cost, but is suitable for being used in a limited space because it has a maximum transmission distance of 100 m.